


You Dumbo

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Donna on holiday not realising the planet he landed on states by law you have to be married to be on the planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dumbo

A/N prompt "10/Donna land on a planet where law states you must be married in order to walk around freely"

Not sure I properly fulfilled this and first time writting 10/Donna but hope you enjoy it anyway 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"So Donna how about Hedgewick's World? best amusement park in the universe. oooo that little ride with the tea cups. I love that. Tea cups you can sit in. Brilliant!" The Doctor ran round his console excitedly, his long brown coat thrown over one of the coral collum's near the door and the unbuttoned jacket of his blue suit flapping around as he pressed various buttons and smacked the console with his trusty sledge hammer. 

"Tea cups? if you think I'm sitting in a little kids ride you've got another thing coming spaceman!" Donna shouted over the racket the TARDIS was making as the Doctor flew her through the time vortex, her hands gripping onto the railings to stop herself falling to the floor as the TARDIS shook violently 

They arrived with a crash that almost send Donna flying on the floor "You've really gotta learn how to fly this thing" Donna grumbled straighting herself back up again.

"Nah more fun this way" The Doctor grinned running towards the door and throwing it open wide. 

They both stepped out of the TARDIS and instead of a huge amusement park were met by a long beach with pure white sand and a crystal clear ocean that sparkled under the twin suns that were beginning to raise casting pale pink and reds over the clear blue sky. There were a few couples dotted around the beech walking hand in hand or whatever passed for a hand for their species. There were all sorts of different species some humanoid some not so humanoid. Donna even spotted a person who looked like a cross between a fish a human and a goat.

"Ah not Hedgewick's then" said the Doctor sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck 

"You've gotten us lost again! you dumbo!" Donna complained heading back into the TARDIS

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked 

"To get changed, we're spending the day at the beach time boy. I could do with a holiday. Its a good job I brought all those bags with me" Donna called back walking further into the TARDIS.

The Doctor got bored waiting for Donna to come back an wondered off a little chuckling at the irony. Rule 1 he always says, don't wonder of and here he was wondering off, He hadn't gotten very far when he accidentally bumped into a couple who were almost completely transparent which made them incredibly difficult to see and looked a bit like giant walking jelly fish. 

"Sorry I'm so so sorry" The Doctor apologised placing his hand on what he hoped was the alien's arm. 

"Oh don't worry no harm done young chap" The alien laughed in a strangely cockney accent. "I'm Winston O'Harrow and this is my beautiful new wife Shamika" 

"Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor" The Doctor smiled his toothy grin and shook the tentacle Winston had offered 

"Doctor who?" Shamika asked with a smile shaking the Doctors hand

"Just the Doctor" he answered

The Doctor was stood talking to Winston and Shamika for about 20 minutes before Donna caught up with him. She had changed out of the clothes she had on and was wearing a black one piece swimsuit with a light cotton white sundress over it flip flops and the biggest floppy sunhat the Doctor had ever seen and Donna had made them go to planet of the hats last month so he'd seen alot of hats. 

"So what did I miss spaceman?" Donna asked not noticing the O'Harrow's 

"Ah Donna this is Winston and Shamika O'Harrow, They are on honeymoon" The Doctor introduced cheerfully 

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Congratulations" Donna smiled shaking her head slighting trying to focus on the almost invisible couple in front of her. 

"Congratulations to you too, Your husband here has been keeping us entertained with stories from the stars" Shamkia smiled 

"Oh no no we're not, just friends not a couple and certainly not married" The Doctor and Donna both rambled at the same time talking over one another. 

The O'Harrow's recoiled in horror and The Doctor and Donna looked at each other worried. 

"Don't you know its punishable by death to be here unmarried? GUARDS! GUARDS! GUARDS!" Winston yelled as loud as he could "UNMARRIED PEOPLE" 

There was complete ciaos as Winston sounded. Couples ran from the beach screaming as armed guards who looked like giant purple slugs came running towards them, sadly not slowly like earth slugs. 

"Ruuuuun" The Doctor shouted grabbing Donna and pulling her with him as they ran towards the TARDIS

"Why the hell did you bring me to a Marriage planet spaceman?"Donna sassed running as fast as she could, her hat came flying off 

"It wasn't me! I was aiming for the amusement park!" The Doctor retorted 

"Oh yea blame the machine typical bloke always the cars fault!" Donna yelled sarcastically. 

They reached the TARDIS just as a laser beam went flying past their heads, They slammed the doors closed behind them. The Doctor raced to the controls and set them into the time vortex as Donna held onto the railing trying to catch her breath. 

"You can never just have a relaxing day at the beech can you?" Donna asked rhetorically

The Doctor mumbled something about bad memories while scrolling through something on the TARDIS screen his nerdy glasses perched on his nose. Donna tried following what it said but it was all it Gallifreyan and the only word she knew in Gallifreyan was "Danger" which made her stomach flip as she saw it appear on the screen. 

"Ah that explains it" The Doctor exclaimed happily taking his glasses off 

"Explains what?" Donna asked sounding annoyed and rolling her eyes  
"That was the planet Marquis, its believed to be the planet that love and marriage originated on, it is considered holy this side of the universe. Married couples come from all over to get married and have their honeymoon its meant to bless it so that they will stay together forever, quite sweet really but it was cursed in the days of old, oh long before Timelord's started traveling the stars. It said that if anyone unholy meaning unmarried walks on the planet and approaches a married couple then that couple will surely die" The Doctor explained not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Is that true? Have we just condemned an innocent couple to die?" Donna asked softly her eye brows knotted in concern

"Well I mean that's true of anything if you wait long enough, everyone dies Donna" The Doctor explained sadly, he knew far to well that everyone dies. "Anyway! you wanted a holiday, how about a planet made of diamonds?" He smiled and ran around the console pressing buttons and shouting "Allons-y!"


End file.
